If I Ever Wanted Anything Its U Peyton, Its U luke
by LeytonIsAlways
Summary: Part 3! Picks up after 507. Please R&R Let me knows how you guys like the story! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless…**

**-The Fray-**

**If I Ever Wanted Anything…It's You Peyton, Its you Lucas… Part I**

The icy tone of his voice, as his accusation that Peyton herself had given up on him, echoed in the stillness of the room, even after he had gone. Over and over again the stinging words he hurled at her bounced around in her mind, as she paced around the room, Like herself the office her world, began to feel emptier than ever.

Peyton collapsed into her chair drained, broken and bruised by the words Lucas threw at her like pouring salt to wound. Now he was gone, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was for good. How did it get to this point? But then again how could it not. She could see that they've been dancing around each other for days, careful not to say too much in fear of saying it all, revealing everything that threatened to spill out on days when they simply glanced at one another.

Despite her intentions and her inner struggle to keep them at bay: the tears, hot and heavy, relentlessly fell down her cheeks. Although she had succeeded in her struggle in that moment with Lucas, now alone, the facade she had put up imploded and the tears flowed and like loving Lucas she'd never thought they'd stop.

Peyton's mind raced , her thoughts once again became jumbled, she had said what she wanted to say , she even had the satisfaction of being right in her own assumptions , _People always Leave. _But even now as she tried hard not again to summon up everything that was said, she was sure her words didn't seem like enough to convince him. She sat there for a moment, thinking. Had she said all she meant to? Had he heard me? did he hear me 3 week ago? Because I sure heard him, and he was definitely not the Lucas Scott _I remembered._

I'm losing it, she said aloud, her head in her hands, her heart appearing more fractured then the first time he left, again with the last words. Peyton tried desperately to fight for control and for a grasp on reality, but that was a battle she could clearly sense that she was losing.

In some ways Peyton allowed herself to accept what little validity Lucas had in saying that she had giving up on him, although his reasons never crossed her mind. Never did she think that he wouldn't become the successful writer he is today. She imagined he had his doubts as well as she about her own dreams, but never did she not believe. She wouldn't allow him to make her question her love for him, not three years ago and not now, because she did and always have.

Had he really found fault in Peyton for wanting to find herself. He must have known how much she loved him. Did he really want her to have to give up anything to prove that she loved him. You didn't just jump into a marriage because of any reason, and she knew that love would definitely not be the only thing that will make a marriage last. She had the right to follow her own path and fulfill her own dreams and she wanted Lucas to do the same and he did. Isn't that what love is wanting the best for each other? Yes she had a crappy job back then, but she couldn't just depend on Lucas to give her all the happiness in the world, though that would be nice, it is not at all realistic. How dare he make her choose or assume that she would. He knew her or at least she thought he did. If anyone's love was to be questioned it was his. _He _walked out on her. _He _gave up on them. Could he have simply just give up on what they had meant to each other, without a second thought. These thoughts invaded Peyton's mind, stubbornly refusing to allow her to think clearly.

Lost in all her emotions this one thought persisted to nag at Peyton, she couldn't help but feel as if she made the wrong choice in coming back to Tree Hill only to feel emptiness around every corner that Lucas once helped to subdue. And now there was Lindsey and here she was again seeming to be again in the middle of another perfect relationship. Would bad luck always seem to follow her?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Part III!!!! It Picks up after episode 507. Hope you enjoy it! R&R please. I love to read what you guys think!!

Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?

-A Fine Frenzy-

The sound of the door closing in Peyton's face did nothing to mask the sound of her heart breaking As the world she knew once again came crashing down at her feet. It took everything in her not to throw open the door and shake some sense into Lucas. But she couldn't force him to love her again, nor would she ask him to. She just simply wanted him to remember. Why was it so hard for him to remember, she questioned, when it seemed so impossible for her to forget.

But Peyton walked away, although her steps were anything but balanced, she was lost in a sea of emotions and the onset of tears clouded her vision. She wanted to know how could Lucas could give her so much hope in the moment of that kiss, and then just snatch it away, like it meant nothing.. as if she no longer meant anything.

She wanted to believe so bad that the kiss they shared was going to fix everything… and in that moment it did, all the things that were left unsaid were forgotten. Nothing else seemed to have mattered ,he had wanted her, he was hers again. The last thing she expected to see was a ring on Lindsey's finger when she opened the door ,but then again she never expected to see her at all.

She came expecting to find that Lucas had had a change of heart, that things between he and Lindsey were over and they could be them again, but evidently what she had wanted was far from what Lucas had wanted. Although she would never admit it, she hated this side of Lucas, his sense of loyalty was never something she could really understand. But if she knew anyone it was Lucas. Whether he wanted to admit it or not she could sense his hesitation about Lindsey , just like she could tell that all the anger he has been directing towards her lately was bred from his own frustrations, rather than just her.

Peyton tried hard not to cry again, but as the distance between where she stood and Lucas' house became greater, and she realized again she hadn't gotten what she wanted, the less effort it took for her to fight back the tears. Peyton wiped at her face , infuriated that she seemed to be failing at reaching Lucas, yet he seemed to be having the reserve effect on her. Peyton wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle another hurt like this again, but she did know that what she was feeling right now hurt deeper than the first time Lucas closed the door on her. Only this time, she was pretty sure it was for good.

Lucas was relieved when Lindsey finally closed the door and Peyton was no longer in sight, he couldn't stand seeing the hurt and confusion displayed on her face any longer. Even more he didn't want her to see how much he was upset with himself for hurting her this way.

He didn't want to think that he was running away again, because he wasn't , he had simply moved on. He hadn't known what that kiss was about ,but he was sure it was a mistake. He was starting another chapter in his life now, and he didn't see how it could include Peyton.

Matter of fact, he believed that she was better off without him. No matter how he tried to spin things in his head the truth was simply that he felt as if he no longer deserved her.

He was thinking irrationally the day that he walked out on her, he should have waited. But he didn't and he had hurt her more than he could ever imagine. And ever since she's been back he saw that hurt every time he saw her, no matter how much he tried to turn a blind eye to it and he could hear it in her voice no matter how much he tried to tune her out.

As much as he wanted to remember, he wanted even more to forget.

He wanted to just forget everything and just go back to the days when things were simpler and everything in his life didn't seem to depend on something else. But who was he kidding, things had never been just simple with him and especially not in areas where Peyton was involved.

The last thing Lucas needed to be thinking about was the kiss again, but it was becoming hard not to. She had come back for him, and she still loved him, and despite the jump of his heart and his yearning to touch her again at the sound of her confession, he couldn't kiss her again. He couldn't let her get the best of him again, not when everything was finally falling into place.

That night Lucas had seemingly closed the door on Peyton for good ,but not because he didn't love her anymore but because he had finally realized that she loved him the way that he loved her. But he doubted that love and questioned it for too long for it to ever seem possible for him to just forgive himself and forget all the mistakes he made since then.

He had Lindsey to think about now, he did love her. And despite everything he had just put her through, here she was accepting his proposal without a second thought ,not a slight moment of hesitation. He didn't have to question her love for him, it was there. In every aspect it was tangible and easy, the way it was supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Part III!!!! It Picks up after episode 507. Hope you enjoy it! R&R please. I love to read what you guys think!!

Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?

-A Fine Frenzy-

The sound of the door closing in Peyton's face did nothing to mask the sound of her heart breaking As the world she knew once again came crashing down at her feet. It took everything in her not to throw open the door and shake some sense into Lucas. But she couldn't force him to love her again, nor would she ask him to. She just simply wanted him to remember. Why was it so hard for him to remember, she questioned, when it seemed so impossible for her to forget.

But Peyton walked away, although her steps were anything but balanced, she was lost in a sea of emotions and the onset of tears clouded her vision. She wanted to know how could Lucas could give her so much hope in the moment of that kiss, and then just snatch it away, like it meant nothing.. as if she no longer meant anything.

She wanted to believe so bad that the kiss they shared was going to fix everything… and in that moment it did, all the things that were left unsaid were forgotten. Nothing else seemed to have mattered ,he had wanted her, he was hers again. The last thing she expected to see was a ring on Lindsey's finger when she opened the door ,but then again she never expected to see her at all.

She came expecting to find that Lucas had had a change of heart, that things between he and Lindsey were over and they could be them again, but evidently what she had wanted was far from what Lucas had wanted. Although she would never admit it, she hated this side of Lucas, his sense of loyalty was never something she could really understand. But if she knew anyone it was Lucas. Whether he wanted to admit it or not she could sense his hesitation about Lindsey , just like she could tell that all the anger he has been directing towards her lately was bred from his own frustrations, rather than just her.

Peyton tried hard not to cry again, but as the distance between where she stood and Lucas' house became greater, and she realized again she hadn't gotten what she wanted, the less effort it took for her to fight back the tears. Peyton wiped at her face , infuriated that she seemed to be failing at reaching Lucas, yet he seemed to be having the reserve effect on her. Peyton wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle another hurt like this again, but she did know that what she was feeling right now hurt deeper than the first time Lucas closed the door on her. Only this time, she was pretty sure it was for good.

Lucas was relieved when Lindsey finally closed the door and Peyton was no longer in sight, he couldn't stand seeing the hurt and confusion displayed on her face any longer. Even more he didn't want her to see how much he was upset with himself for hurting her this way.

He didn't want to think that he was running away again, because he wasn't , he had simply moved on. He hadn't known what that kiss was about ,but he was sure it was a mistake. He was starting another chapter in his life now, and he didn't see how it could include Peyton.

Matter of fact, he believed that she was better off without him. No matter how he tried to spin things in his head the truth was simply that he felt as if he no longer deserved her.

He was thinking irrationally the day that he walked out on her, he should have waited. But he didn't and he had hurt her more than he could ever imagine. And ever since she's been back he saw that hurt every time he saw her, no matter how much he tried to turn a blind eye to it and he could hear it in her voice no matter how much he tried to tune her out.

As much as he wanted to remember, he wanted even more to forget.

He wanted to just forget everything and just go back to the days when things were simpler and everything in his life didn't seem to depend on something else. But who was he kidding, things had never been just simple with him and especially not in areas where Peyton was involved.

The last thing Lucas needed to be thinking about was the kiss again, but it was becoming hard not to. She had come back for him, and she still loved him, and despite the jump of his heart and his yearning to touch her again at the sound of her confession, he couldn't kiss her again. He couldn't let her get the best of him again, not when everything was finally falling into place.

That night Lucas had seemingly closed the door on Peyton for good ,but not because he didn't love her anymore but because he had finally realized that she loved him the way that he loved her. But he doubted that love and questioned it for too long for it to ever seem possible for him to just forgive himself and forget all the mistakes he made since then.

He had Lindsey to think about now, he did love her. And despite everything he had just put her through, here she was accepting his proposal without a second thought ,not a slight moment of hesitation. He didn't have to question her love for him, it was there. In every aspect it was tangible and easy, the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
